thalianfandomcom-20200213-history
Moose Wind
Moose Vestia (b. December 25, 1995) is the younger sister of Arianna Kllinia but is loyal to the Academy. After her sister betrayed the Academy, Moose was heartbroken and depressed for months. She couldn't believe that her own sister did something like that. On top of that, everyone, including the teachers, became suspicious of her since her sister had betrayed them and thinking that she was in cahoots with her sister.. It is revealed in Book 2 that her real name is Vera Kllinia. She describes to Mia why she calls herself Moose: '' "I'm not really sure. After my parents died, Arianna and I lived on the streets for a while. We used fake names--she called herself Zia, and I called myself Moose. She said we needed to be...tough. She got pretty angry when we were homeless. She blamed the Academy for everything, for taking our parents away. She felt like she needed revenge on the elements. I think I chose Moose because Arianna always called me 'her little moose', from a fairytale, I think. I never used my original name after that. Moose was my new name. I guess it's a way to remember my sister for how she was."'' Moose is described as rebellious, and she likes to listen to loud music on her iPod. Her favorite artist is Lady Gaga. She is roomates with Arcadia , but in Book 2, Arcadia is led astray by Brooke Winslet to believe that Moose is The Krtek. She moves out, and informs Apollo about her 'evidence'. She is expelled from the Academy and has her powers taken away from her. After Brooke is revealed to be The Krtek, Moose is let back to the Academy and slowly gets her powers back. However, one night, her powers become even more powerful and she gains control of another element, air. After a battle against Arianna/Chaota where she used both of her powers in sync to make Chaota far more weaker and longer to prepare for the war, she is hailed as a hero and finally accepted, for the most part. But, as a combination of her power, family, and her exoneration from The Krtek, there are still quite a few who remain skeptical. Before the Academy Although Moose is in the same year as her other friends, she lived on the campus of the Academy for years while her sister took care of her. She went to school, but she isn't new to the idea of the Elements as almost everyone else is. Arianna had been working undercover for Chaota ever since Moose was 12. When she had enough information and deemed Moose old enough to fend for her self, Arianna publicly switched sides. Before she came to the Academy and before her parents died, she was known as Vera Kllinia, daughter of unnamed Hungarian immigrants (Although we know for sure that her mother was called Ana Kllinia). She lived in Budapest with her parents and sister until she was ten, when the family went on vacation to Los Angeles. Although Vera and Arianna knew enough English, they spoke with a distinctive accent. When their parents went missing and died of 'unknown' causes, everyone seemed to forget about the two girls. They decided to go to Berkeley, where they had a relative (Aunt Karina and Uncle Jonas) and they lose their accent. They eventually arrive there about a week later, only to find that Aunt Karina died and Uncle Jones moved back to Romania. They go to a children's home then (Vera/Moose is 8 at this time). A Guide then comes to the children's home to take them to the Academy. Arianna, who was 14 at the time, starts immediately in her elemental training, while Vera stays in the dorm and takes the name Moose. Book 1 When Arcadia, Moose's roomate, comes into the dorm room, Moose is listening to loud music. (Moose does not know yet about her sister, just that her sister is away) . Arcadia, annoyed that Moose isn't responding walks in to the room. Moose then sees Arcadia with her suitcase and abruptly takes out her earbuds. They introduce each other and instantly become good friends. Although they are opposite elements, they get along well. They are friends alone for a couple of days until they meet Brooke and Mia, and then Myria. Although Brooke, Mia, Moose, and Arcadia are in a tight nit group, they also sometimes hang out with Myria. Similarity to her sister Moose is often mistaken as a younger version of her sister, sometimes even to a point of danger (many people don't agree with what her sister did). This is a slideshow of them both: Sarah hyland.jpg|Moose 600full-sarah-hyland.jpg|Moose Mila-Kunis-Covers-LA-Confidential-Summer-Issue-mila-kunis-22551968-1013-1222.jpg|Arianna Images-435342.jpeg|Arianna A big difference between them is that Moose is quite short (at 5'3'') while Arianna was always a bit taller than average.'' Relationships Arcadia Syrene - Moose's best friend and roomate. Mia Hollister - Moose's other best friend. She gives her relationship advice about her long distance boyfriend, Nick. While Brooke Winslet encourages Mia to let him go, Moose says that they should stay together. Moose and Mia have a smoothie business that they started together, SmoothTheRoom. They started this business during a hot summer day (their combined powers of Earth and Wind help pick out the best fruits and mix them together) and make a good profit from it. They even hire workers for their unofficial stands that they install. One day, Mia is sitting in Moose and Arcadia's room with Arcadia and Brooke when she walks over to the bed and gives Moose a sort of receipt and says, "two hundred fifty-two dollars". This is assumed to mean the amount of money they got in a day from the smoothie business. Category:Characters